Tangled Hearts
by animegeek220
Summary: Rin Okumura and Ryuuji Suguro have been dancing around each other for months. Both like eachother, but neither have the guts to tell the other. Not until one winter night when Bon gets stuck in the half-demon's dorm because of a snow storm. BonxRin, relationship growth, yaoi maybe? FLUFF!
1. Snowy Night

Yeah, I probably need to actually finish a story before starting yet another one, but oh weelll! I've been wanting to write some BonxRin stuff for awhile, so here's some fluff! This will be a relationship growth fic, with plently of fluff and figuring out how the hell a relationship works. I hope you like!

Rin Okumura walked down the path to the old boy's abandoned dorms. It was currently what felt like negative 20 degrees out, the wind ripping at him harshly only making it feel colder. Snow was falling from the sky hard, making anything ten feet in any direction pure white. Rin absolutely _hated_ cold weather. Even worse, being the idiot he was, he had forgotten his winter coat in the cram school. He was currently holding in his bare arms to his chest, rubbing them with his hands. His eyes were barely able to stay open due to the harsh wind, and his nose and ears stung from the numbing bite of the cold weather. His tail had curled under his shirt, trying to find extra warmth wrapped around his body. He was shaking head from toe, cursing himself for forgetting his winter gear. If it wasn't for Shura, the half-demon would've simply used his flames to warm himself up. But of course, Shura had been curious to see just how much self-control Rin possessed, and if he could last a week or more not using his flames. The eldest Okumura glared at the new unwanted wrist band around his arm that was keeping him unable to use his power. It was silver, with runes dancing across the full circumference of it's surface. Any time Rin would summon his flames the evil thing would glow and send a startling shock through his nervous system as well as send a message to Shura. The worst part was he couldn't even take the damn thing off. It was just like the clasp on his tail, completely controlled by his teacher. How did he know this? Not because Shura had so kindly warned him, but because she had thought it would be amusing for him to find out on his own. He scowled at the memory. Where did Shura even _find_ the bracelet?

"Oi, Okumura!" A familiar voice pulled the half-demon out of his thoughts and he stopped walking, looking over his shoulder. Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji was walking towards the younger boy. Rin almost felt a prick of envy in seeing the older's thick winter coat, scarf, and hat, before reminding himself it was his own fault for being an idiot that deprived him of the luxuries. His second thought was, _what the hell is he doing here?_

"You forgot this in the classroom, you idiotic monkey." Bon said once he got closer, and Rin's eyes widened in joy when he saw his black coat in his arms. Rin ran forwards, grabbing the coat and wrapping the warm fabric around himself.

"You're a life saver!" He exclaimed gratefully.

"I won't save your dumbass next time." Bon growled, more amused than angry.

"I am never forgetting my coat ever again." Rin said, more swearing to himself than anything as he zipped the coat up and shoved his hands into its pockets.

"You look like you just trekked through the Arctic." Bon commented as he took his scarf off.

"It's feels like it." Rin huffed. The older teen stepped closer to the younger and began to wrap his scarf around the other's neck. Confused, blue eyes looked up to met his own brown ones and Bon gave a smile. "You're freezing. Just give it back tomorrow."

"I-I am not freezing!" Rin sputtered with embarrassment.

"Then why are you shaking?" The other countered. Rin stuck his lips out in a pout, but didn't argue further.

"Thanks.." He mumbled, maneuvering the scarf to cover his nose. He looked up at the sky thoughtfully as it began to snow even harder before looking back at Bon. "Do you wanna just come back to my dorm until the snow lightens up a bit? I can make us hot chocolate." Rin's blue eyes twinkled, and Bon imagined if his tail was out it would be wagging.

"Sure, why not?" The aria answered with a shrug. It was cold and he wouldn't mind a little warmth and shelter. His dorms were still a good fifteen minutes away, there was no harm in waiting until the snow storm calmed down. Rin smiled, even though he couldn't see it through the scarf, he could tell from the way his eyes brightened a little and his eyebrows raised.

"Cool, lets get out of this snow." The half-demon said and started walking towards the old dorm. After a few minutes they were on the porch of the building. Rin pushed open the front doors, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the warm air. He held the door open for Bon to step inside and then pushed it close.

"Ah, that's better." Rin sighed. He looked at Bon, "You can put your stuff in my room and I'll start the hot chocolate." The half-demon didn't give the older boy a chance to respond before bounding off towards the kitchen, his tail revealing itself from under his clothes to wave around.

Bon rolled his eyes, "hyperactive candle." After he put his stuff in his friend's room, he walked into the kitchen to find Rin stirring something chocolatey in a pot over the stove. He observed the chocolate chips, sugar, and milk sitting on the counter and raised an eyebrow at Rin. "You even make your own chocolate? Man, you're more picky than I thought."

"I am not picky!" The blunette turned to face him, placing a hand on his hip. "This just tastes allot better than those packet powder hot chocolate stuff."

"Picky."

"I am not picky!" His tail twitched in a way that reminded Bon of an irritated house cat. Bon couldn't help but notice how feminine and feline Rin tended to be at times, but knew pointing it out would not be a good idea.

"Sure you aren't." Bon said and crossed his arms. Rin huffed and turned back to the chocolate, turning the burner down alittle. "Why are you still wearing your coat? It's not cold in here."

"Oh." Rin looked down at his coat like he had forgotten he was wearing it and shrugged. "It's comfy."

"Don't get my scarf in that chocolate."

"Jeez, calm down cock-wanna-be! I'm even making you hot chocolate. So ungrateful." Rin pouted. The smaller boy walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two mugs, setting them down next to the stove. Rin stirred the mixture once more before turning off the burner.

"It smells good." Bon said, changing the subject.

Rin smiled, a small blush appearing on his face. "Thanks." He picked up the pot by it's handle and started to slowly pour the liquid into one of the cups.

" _ **RIIINNNNNNN!"**_ A loud meow rang out as the black cat sidhe chose that moment to come flying from nowhere and jump onto his tamer's shoulders. "Kuro!" The blue eyed demon exclaimed as the action caused hot liquid to escape from the pot and land on his hands. "SHit shit shit shit!" Rin hissed as he quickly put, more like threw, the pot down on the counter and looked at his hands. They were red where the chocolate had touched him, but were slowly disappearing as his unnatural healing was already at work.

"Okumura!" Bon jumped forward and grabbed the other boy's wrists and looked at his hands, "Are you okay?" He directed a glare at the cat sidhe, who in return flattened his ears guiltily.

"I'm fine." Rin pulled his hands away from Bon, surprised by other boy's sudden protectiveness. "It's just a small burn."

Bon suddenly found himself fighting off a blush, what the hell was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly freak out the way he did? "At least run it under some water." He said despite himself.

"Dude it's already healing." Rin said. "What's up with you, being all protective all of a sudden?"

"I…" He sighed and looked away, running a hand through his hair. A noticeable blush was forming on his face. "I gotta tell you something Oku….Rin."

Rin blinked at him, Bon never called him by his first name. "...whats up?"

"That is...that I um…" Rin stared at his friend, wondering what it was that had him so flustered. Bon looked down into those bright, blue eyes. He finally sighed and crossed his arms. "Nevermind, it's nothing important."

"Hah? But now I'm curious!" Rin said.

"Too bad!" Bon snapped.

"Buuuttt it's gotta be something important! You called me by my first name and you never do that so-"

"I said it was nothing." He interrupted. He walked past Rin over to the counter and grabbed the pot, pouring it into the two cups. Rin watched and Kuro gave a confused _mrrw,_ still perched on the demon's shoulder. Rin looked at him and shrugged. "Let's go up to your room. I need to start on my homework, and I wouldn't be surprised if you need help."

"Oi, whats that supposed to mean?!" Rin swung his back to look at him.

"It means," Bon said with a teasing smirk, "that you usually ask me for help all the time anyway, so today probably won't be any different."

Rin tch'd, "fine." and grabbed one of the mugs and walked out of the kitchen. Bon sighed and put the pot in the sink, grabbing the second mug and following the half-demon to his dorm room. Rin sat down at his desk, setting his chocolate on the desk. His coat was draped over the back of his chair, though Bon noticed his scarf was still wrapped around the other's neck. Kuro was curled up on Rin's pillow on the bed, snoring away. Bon sat down at Yukio's desk and looked out the window, only to see stark white. "Woah, it got worse!" Rin said and Bon looked over at him. He looked back out the window, "yeah."

"I hope Yukio's gonna be okay…" Rin mused to himself.

"Of course he'll be fine." Bon said and Rin looked at him with an expression of, 'I said that outloud?' before giving a nod.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here awhile." Bon said. "I'm gonna do my homework. Distract me and I'll beat you to a pulp."

Rin rolled his eyes, "Okay okay, chill man."

"Is it alright if I use your brother's desk?" Bon asked after a moment.

"Mhm, I'm sure he won't mind." Rin confirmed. The half-demon reached into his bookbag and pulled out his homework, laying it on the desk. He picked up his pencil and glanced at the older boy. Bon had already set to work and Rin examined how focused Bon looked, and how _hot_ that was. Not that he'd ever let Bon know that. Or the fact that he thought the older boy was hot in general. Even if he confessed to the aria, Bon would probably think it was weird or disgusting. Even if he didn't…

There was no way Bon would ever be interested in a demon like him.

Not only was he half-demon, he was Satan's son. Bon getting involved with him was against everything the older boy stood for. Even so, Rin couldn't help but be attracted to him. He also knew he probably had a better chance with Shiemi, but she was obviously crushing after Yukio. He had been completely and utterly _friendzoned._

The cons of being a demon and having a brother that was better than you in everyway.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bon snapped, pulling Rin out of his thoughts. Rin's face turned red and he quickly turned away.

"I-I just z-zoned out, that's all." Bon couldn't help himself from thinking just how damn _cute_ Rin looked when he was flustered, with that blush across his pale face. Bon just huffed and turned back to his homework. Rin stole one last look at that tan, handsome face, his sharp jawline and defined cheekbones, his goatee making him look just that much older. He finally turned his attention to his homework before Bon could notice him staring again. After several minutes of nothing but silence and pencil scratching against paper, Bon sat back in his chair. He had already finished a third of his homework, while Rin was still working on his first assignment. Bon stole a glance at his friend's homework before visibly wincing when he saw most of the answers were wrong.

"Do you want help with that?" He found himself asking.

"Why would I? I'm doing just fine!" Rin retorted defensively.

"Most of your answers are wrong." Bon said simply. If looks could kill, Bon would probably be dead. He sighed and got up, dragging his chair over to Rin's and sitting down. Rin turned his glare back to his homework. "Math, huh? What math class?"

"Algebra one." The half-demon grumbled.

"Really? I took algebra one in junior high."

"Well not everyone is as smart as you, Bon!" Rin snapped back. "A-and I never payed much attention in school! Actually I ditched most of the time so...so there!"

"And who's fault is that?" Bon replied dryly.

Rin sent him a sharp look, "Are you gonna help or continue to point out your brainy superness?"

"Brainy superness?" Bon raised an eyebrow.

"You-"

"Forget it." Bon waved his hand dismissively. "Let's just get this done."

Rin opened his mouth to argue, seemed to think better of it, before closing his mouth and nodding.

"Now then, let's start with number one…."

For the next several minutes, Bon showed Rin how to do his homework. Everything started to make much more sense to the younger, much more than when Yukio tried to help him. Yukio just used big words he didn't understand with confusing concepts and left the half-demon more lost than before they started. Simply enough, studying with Yukio made Rin feel like a complete idiot. With Bon, things were different. He broke things down better, and if something just wasn't making sense to Rin he would try teaching it in a different way, which usually got a spark of understanding to glow in those blue eyes. Bon enjoyed seeing how the more and more Rin understood, the more confident he seemed to get with the next problem. It was a bit obvious Rin had no confidence in his academics what so ever, so he didn't mind helping boost it up. He wouldn't admit to Rin that's why he helped him with his studies, but it was the truth.

There were a few times that got Bon super frustrated and caused him to snap at the half-demon, which would get him a defensive reply. This happened quite a few times, before Bon finally commented, "You are so defensive."

"So what?" Rin snapped at him, tired, frustrated, and getting a headache from his homework.

"You know, they say the more defensive a person is, the more insecure they are." Bon teased.

"Oh, ha ha." Rin rolled his eyes and shoved the older's shoulder playfully. That was when Bon noticed the new bracelet covered in runes on his friend's wrist.

"I didn't think you were one for jewelry."

Rin blinked and looked at his wrist, a sour expression dancing across his features. "I'm not. Shura's making me wear it."

"Why?"

"It blocks my demonic powers." Rin explained. "I can't take it off, and anytime I try to use them I get electrocuted."

"Seriously?" Bon raised an eyebrow. "What's the point of that?"

"Shura wants to see if I can last a week without using my powers. Anytime I used them this stupid thing sends a message to her." Rin glared at the bracelet.

"What happens if you do end up using your flames?"

"Shura'll make me wear it longer."

"Huh." Bon frowned. "Well, looks like the blizzards slowing down. I think I'll-"

"C-can't you stay a little longer?" Rin interrupted, a red blush across his face. He didn't meet Bon's gaze.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Bon asked, wondering if by chance Rin did like him back, and then hoping he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"I...um...nevermind." Rin said, looking back at his almost finished homework. ' _You idiot why didn't you just say it was because Yukio was gonna be gone for awhile and that you didn't want to...no that sounds stupid...totally not cool...maybe I should say-'_ His thought process was abrutly cut off as he felt Bon gently grab his chin. His breath caught, and he looked up at Bon and met his gaze.

"You know…" He said. "You're really cute when you're flustered." He smirked as he watched the half-demon's eyes widen slightly and his face turn an even darker shade of red. Before Rin could get any words out himself, Bon pressed his lips against his own. After a moment Rin began to press back into the kiss, wondering if some point he had fallen asleep or if this was actually real. Did Bon really like him back? Why would he? The thoughts were swept away as he decided he didn't care. Here he was, with his crush who had just _kissed_ him. He felt amazing. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, wanting the moment to last forever. Sure enough however, Bon pulled away and looked down at Rin. He gave the smaller boy a gentle smile, a look that Rin had never seen on his face before. Rin returned the smile and moved so he was sitting in the other's lap and leaned against him, laying his head on his shoulder. He looked up at Bon's now blushing face.

"So...does this mean you like me back?" He asked the obvious question.

"Nah, I probably liked you first." Bon teased. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Does this mean you'll stay then?" Bon smiled and wrapped his arms around the half-demon, holding him close.

"Yeah, I think I can spare another hour or two."


	2. Valentine's Day

**So I was going to originally post this on Valentine's Day as a special buut then I like...didn't. I didn't get the idea for the chapter though until Valentine's Day, and I wrote most of it but didn't finish and then completely forgot about it's existence. I was going through my stuff trying to find motivation for my other quite depressing fic and came across this and was like, "omg, I should finish this and post it" And here we are.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2, Valentine's Day~**

Rin impatiently tapped the desk with his pencil as he continued to glance from the clock back to the teacher and back to the clock again. Five minutes left of class and then he was free for the day. He felt giddy and had to bite down on his lip to keep a smile off his face. Nothing was wrong with smiling, of course, but then the teacher would undoubtedly pause the lesson and ask him just what was so funny. Nothing was very funny, either.

He was just excited.

Today, Tuesday February 14th, was Valentine's day. A year ago on this very day he would have not been in the same mood. Instead he would have been glaring at anything that was pink or red. But this year he actually had a Valentine. Rin glanced at the clock again. Two minutes. He glanced over his shoulder at Bon, who caught his eye and gave a small smile. Rin smiled back before returning his gaze to the front before he could get yelled at. His tail curled and uncurled, waving around and showing off his growing impatience. He felt like he was going to die from holding in his excitement, and just when he was sure he couldn't hold it in anymore, the bell _finally_ rang. He practically jumped out of his seat and ran over to Bon.

"Come come on let's go hurrryyyyy uuupppp." Rin whined as he tugged on his boyfriend's arm.

"I'm coming, chill." Bon rolled his eyes and stood up. "We have the entire afternoon."

"Yeah but you're gonna want to leave early to do your homework you're so obsessed with." Rin pointed out.

"Nope, I already completed all my normal school work during my study hall. We didn't get any homework for cram school, so I'm free the whole day." Rin's eyes brightened and his tail started to wag excitedly. Bon eyed the half-demon and gave a knowing smirk, "I bet you haven't done one paper of homework, though."

The silky appendage immediately froze in place before lowering slightly as the fluffy part gave annoyed flicks. "I never do my homework."

"And you're failing most of your classes."

"That's not the point." Rin crossed his arms.

Bon wrapped an arm around RIn's shoulders, "We could have a study date."

The look Bon recieved was a look of utmost horror, his tail frozen behind him. "No!" He finally protested. "That would be the worst date ever!"

"I don't know…" Bon teased. "Maybe it'd be good for you."

RIn searched for something, anything he could say, before just resorting to pouting at his boyfriend.

"I'm _teasing_ you, don't give me that look." Bon shoved Rin playfully. "What do you want to do for Valentine's day?"

Rin's pout instantly disappeared as a wide smile overtook his features. "Well we could…" His smile faded as his eyebrows creased. Bon snorted, of course he hadn't actually thought of what he wanted to do for a date.

"Maybe you could go to one of those love hotels." Shima spoke from behind them, snickering. "Y'know, get dirty under some sheets."

Both Bon's and RIn's faces went stark red and Shima's snickering turned into full out laughter.

Konekomaru adjusted his glasses, "Don't tease them, Shima." He scolded, but was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Maybe this," Bon finally managed. "Is why you don't have a date."

Shima's laughter instantly came to a stop, "That's cold, man!"

"I'm sure you two wouldn't mind Shima's suggestion," Izumo teased, joining into the conversation. "Neither of you denied the idea."

"Hey, stay out of this!" Bon snapped at her, but still didn't deny it. He honestly wouldn't mind-He cut his thoughts off before they could go any further. He was not like Shima, he was going to take his relationships one step at a time. "Come on, we'll plan our date _without_ an audience." And with that, Bon pulled a stuttering and very flustered Rin out of the classroom.

Bon looked over at Rin to start asking a question, but paused at the absolutely adorable expression on his boyfriend's face. He felt his own face heat up at the sight. Rin's face was a cheery red, probably from the thought of doing anything on a bed with Bon and the possibilities that could lead to. His flushed face lit up his unnatural blue eyes, making them both more noticeable against his dark bangs. Bon coughed awkwardly, "So...Rin, what do you want to do for our date?"

The half-demon's attention snapped back to him and he blinked. His blush started to die down and Bon almost felt remorse at the loss. "Oh, yeah right! Uh...not dinner and a movie, that's too cliché."

Bon snorted in amusement, "Good, because I would've shot that down anyway."

"Hmm…" Rin's gaze moved up to the ceiling as he thought before looking back down at Bon. "How about dinner and laser tag?" He suggested.

"Laser tag?" Bon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Rin nodded in excitement. "It's fun and not cliché!"

Bon chuckled. "Alright. Laser tag it is. Don't get upset when I demolish you."

RIn crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up confidently. "My laser tag game is strong."

Bon simply nodded, deciding not to mention quite yet he was going for a dragoon meister as well as Aria, so his aim game was stronger than Rin thought.

….

"I can't believe you _won!"_ Rin exclaimed as they got back their scores. They both got pretty good scores, taking first and second, but Rin was not okay with that because he was in _second._ "I _never_ lose laser tag! Never! Unless it's against Yukio, of course, but other than that I never lose!"

Bon laughed and ruffled Rin's hair. "Bout time someone broke your winning streak then, huh?"

"I just...how are _you_ of all people good at laser tag?!" Rin exclaimed.

Bon wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close, ignoring the blush that rose on Rin's face for doing so. "Let me tell you a not so secret secret." Rin looked at him in confusion. "I'm not just aiming for Aria. I'm also aiming for _dragoon."_

Rin's eyes widened at the realization and then yelled, "Dammit!"

….

As two broke high school students, they didn't have enough money to go out for an actual dinner. That wasn't much of a problem though, considering Rin was more than happy to cook for them.  
"Cooking's fun in general," He had said, "But it's even better when you do it for someone else."

Bon sure didn't have a problem with Rin cooking either, in his opinion his food was better than most five star restaurants. If Rin decided to drop everything he was doing and go straight into cooking Bon had no doubt he'd be successful and rich in no time. He sure as hell would pay thousands of dollars for Rin's cooking if he had the money. The best part was how happy it made Rin to cook. It was Rin's favorite thing to do, obviously, and apparently "his only talent". Bon had to disagree on that one, Rin had plenty of good things about him. Bon had decided to start correcting "my only talent" to "your _best_ talent" instead. It gave a more positive outlook on things, and was more of a compliment than "his only talent", which to Bon seemed more like an insult than anything.

…

After watching Rin happily dance around the kitchen as he cooked, Bon helped pack up the deliciously smelling food into proper containers so they could eat in a more romantic setting. RIn had teased Bon for the suggestion, accusing him of reading to many romance books. Bon had then retorted asking if Rin would rather eat in this dusty old dorm room and Rin's teasing immediately ended. He picked up the main dish and bread while Rin grabbed the silverware and drinks, and led them to where he thought was the perfect place.

It was on a more abandoned part of the campus where no one really went. It was in an overgrown park. The scenery would have been absolutely stunning had the time not been in the middle of winter, but still pretty nonetheless. He led the staring half-demon to a small alcove in the middle of the forest. Tree branches made a somewhat roof with a small circle in the center where sun would shine through. Rin looked around the small space and imagined what it would look like in the summer and his tail began to wag. He could imagine luscious, soft grass swaying around on the ground, the tree branches covered in the same green of leaves. Flowers of all colors surrounding the alcove, painting a beautiful picture. Bright, warm sun shining through the small hole in the roof of leaves, making the green glow yellow. He sat down in the middle of the space and looked at Bon who was staring at him expectantly. Rin flashed him a huge grin, "This place is so pretty! We _have_ to come here in the summer!"

Bon gave a laugh and sat down next to Rin. He leaned over and delivered a small kiss, "my thoughts exactly."

Rin ran his fingers through Bon's soft hair and pulled his head back down to kiss him passionately. Bon closed his eyes and pressed back into the kiss, snaking an arm around Rin's waist. His tongue brushed against Rin's bottom lip, and the younger opened his mouth slightly in response, letting Bon's slick tongue push its way into his mouth. Rin let out a small moan and pushed his tongue against Bon's. Bon tightened his grip on Rin's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted a few more moments before Bon finally pulled away, chuckling at Rin's protesting whine. "Later," he prompted. "Let's eat first."

…

Rin held Bon's hand tightly as he led him into the abandoned dorm, gesturing for Bon to be quiet. Instead of walking to his own room he made his way to the opposite side of the dorm and into one of the rooms. There was one mattress in the corner with some blankets and pillows. Bon looked at Rin with his eyebrow raised.

Rin blushed and looked away, "I just realized I literally live in an _abandoned_ dorm, so if we wanted to hang out without the threat of Yukio walking in we just put together a room on the opposite side of the dorm." He said defensively.

"And what exactly are you planning on us doing that you don't want Yukio walking in on?" Bon asked.

Rin's face went redder and he gave Bon a shove. "Nothing like _that_ , pervert!"

Bon simply gave a laugh and sat down on the bed and looked out the window. "It's getting late. I'm gonna have to head back to my own dorm soon."

Rin's blush faded, "yeah…" he walked over to his boyfriend and sat down on his lap, trying not to smirk from the surprised look he received. He placed his hands on his lover's shoulder and looked down at him. He gave a smile, "You said later. It's later."

Bon snaked his arms around the half-demon's hips to push him a bit closer, "I guess it is, isn't it?"


	3. Knots

Today was not going well for Rin. First he slept in and was late for class, earning himself a detention from his first period teacher. Then he had a test he was in no way prepared for third period, and a pop quiz the next. Then he didn't get to eat lunch, forgetting to make his own and not having enough money to buy lunch. So he continued his day on an empty stomach. He was never in a good mood on an empty stomach. Then was cram school. The good news: they didn't sit in class all day. They actually had another small field trip mission. The bad news: he ended up tumbling through a bunch of bushes and getting an infinite amount of knots in his tail, along with burrs and twigs.

Getting it all out was going to be hell. Complete and utter torture.

Rin stared miserably at his messy tail as he plopped down on his bed, brush in hand. He eyed it, wondering if he should try to take a shower first and see if most of the stuff washed out. Before the half-demon could make a decision the door abruptly opened and the big figure of Bon walked in.

Rin frowned at his boyfriend, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes, I have." Bon ignored Rin's scowl and sat next to him. "Are you okay? You took a nasty fall through those bushes."

Rin gave a sigh, being reminded of the cause of his misery. "I am, but this isn't." The demon boy gestured to his tail. Bon winced when he saw it's condition. "I have no idea how to even start, I just know it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Hmmm...I'm gonna help. Come on." Bon stood up.

"Huh?" Rin looked up at Bon and got up too. "Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom. If we wash it first that should help get some of the mess out." Bon explained.

Rin's eyes widened, at the same time his cheeks turned red. "Y-You mean take a shower t-together?"

Bon felt his own face flush at the sight of the flustered half-demon, feeling it go straight to his groin. "Well yeah, of course. We're dating, and we're both guys. What's the problem?"

"B-But a shower….together….W-we've never seen each other naked before….." Rin stuttered.

"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there?" The Aria entwined his fingers with his boyfriend's. "Don't worry, it'll strictly be a shower. We won't have sex or nothing; we're not ready for that yet."

Rin gave a slight nod, though was obviously still not comfortable with the thought. Bon led Rin to the bathrooms, their hands staying together. He drew his hand away as he turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. He then started to unbutton his shirt, glancing at Rin to see if he was doing the same. Instead Rin was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, his face flushed. Bon gave a frown, wondering what was wrong.

"Rin. What's the matter?" He bluntly asked. "It's just a shower. Just like a bath house."

Rin just shifted awkwardly, "Can I just take it by myself?"

"Come on Rin, don't be so body shy." Bon teased. His smirk disappeared as he saw Rin hunch in on himself, his tail swaying back and forth with embarrassment. "No way. Are you really body shy?"

"No one's ever seen me naked, okay?!" Rin finally defended himself, his face burning.

Bon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No one? Not even your brother?"

Rin shook his head.

Bon scratched his head. "I won't make fun of you. But I won't lie that….I do want to see you naked." He blushed at the confession. Rin went rigid and stared at Bon, his ears and neck turning red with his face. "Come on, just get undressed already." He barked and turned away, still embarrassed. He took off his shirt and moved to his pants. Rin's eyes locked onto his boyfriend's tan, nicely toned back. He slowly slid his shirt off as he admired the sexy skin. Only a few moments later and both we're naked. Bon turned back to Rin and his breath caught. His eyes travelled from the silky blue black hair down to his feet. Rin was blushing again, his arms crossed over his pale chest and his tail curled around his hips to hide his other parts. Bon shook his head slightly and turned back to the shower and stepped in. After a moment's hesitation Rin joined him.

"Alright, let's just wash up first and save your tail for last." Bon said, receiving a nod of agreement from the younger. Bon grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a bit onto his head. He put the bottle down and started to scrub it into the thick silky hair. Rin just stood there, obviously not expecting Bon to wash him. Bon rinsed out the shampoo and moved to the conditioner. He was going to wash Rin's body too but didn't the chance when Rin blushed a bright pink and snatched the soap away from him. Bon chuckled and washed himself instead. When they were done Bon sat down in the tub and Rin followed his example.

Bon held his hand out, shampoo bottle next to him. "Tail."

After a moment, Rin handed the older boy his tail, the biggest sign of trust he could probably ever show. This didn't go unnoticed by either, but nothing was spoken. Bon poured some soap into his hand and rubbed it into the fur, dragging his hand down to the fluffy part and thoroughly mixing the soap in. Rin bit his lip as he watched, trying to fight back the purr from the wonderful feeling he was receiving from the gentle care of Bon's hands. He watched as Bon washed out the dirt and twigs,his tail being wet making it easier to pull the twigs out painlessly. The burrs were a bit more difficult. Bon pulled the burrs out as gently as he could, but nonetheless Rin still flinched each time one was removed.

'That's the last one, we're done." Bon said softly and rubbed the cleaned tail between his fingers. Rin's eyes drooped as a purr rose from his throat, the pain being replaced with an overwhelming sense of calm. Bon's touch was so sincere it was relaxing, making all tension leave him. Bon watched the half-demon as the tension visibly faded from him. Rin had such a relaxed expression on his face, he looked so peaceful. Bon couldn't help but smile.

The water began to get colder and Bon ended with moment with remorse as he turned off the water and let go of Rin's tail. He got to his feet, holding his hand out help his boyfriend up. Then he proceeded to dry himself.

The two got dressed and found themselves back in the elder Okumura's room. Bon held a brush in hand as they sat on the bed.

"If we brush it now there won't be as many notes as if we waited." Bon had explained.

Thus how the found themselves with Rin laying against Bon's chest and in his lap, his tail stretched across the latter's leg. Bon kissed the half-demon's forehead and began to gently run the brush through the silky blue black fur. Rin pressed his head against Bon's shoulder as the older encountered his first knot. He carefully pulled it through and moved on. He continued to brush, Rin wincing at every knot pulled, sometimes even whimpering. After what seemed like forever in Rin's mind, Bon put the brush down and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "All done."

"Took long enough…" Rin mumbled into Bon's shirt. The Aria gave a chuckle and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. The latter yawned and sat up, giving a stretch and not paying any attention to the wet locks in his face. Bon frowned at the observation and and grabbed the hair clip he had given Rin from off the desk. He then proceeded to push the knight's bangs back and clipped them there. Blue eyes met hazel before Bon captured the former's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away much too soon for Rin's case and the boy stared at his boyfriend's face.

Bon gave a loving smiled and carcassed his cheek. "Rin… did I ever tell you how much I love your bangs up?"

Rin blushed and blinked. "No, why?"

Bon pressed his lips against Rin's again, "Because now I can see all of your beautiful face."


End file.
